


fences

by hambamthankyoumaam (Random13245)



Series: snapshots (of a life once lived) [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Like I said this my excuse to dump any fluffy motivation I get so the angst is really light, M/M, a little sprinkle of angst, mostly fluff tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random13245/pseuds/hambamthankyoumaam
Summary: The cliche white picket fence. It was all John had wanted his entire life, the ideal life. But then he met Alexander- a hurricane, a whirlwind of a man- and he ripped up any fences John could've imagined.Not that it was a bad thing, no, definitely not. Alexander just wasn't the type to settle down, he was restless and active and wanted to run free. Fences couldn't even begin to contain such fury, and John wouldn't try.Except, maybe he was trying. Just a little bit.or; house hunting makes john anxious





	fences

The cliche white picket fence. It was all John had wanted his entire life, the ideal life. But then he met Alexander- a hurricane, a whirlwind of a man- and he ripped up any fences John could've imagined.

Not that it was a bad thing, no, definitely not. Alexander just wasn't the type to settle down, he was restless and active and wanted to run free. Fences couldn't even begin to contain such fury, and John wouldn't try.

Except, maybe he was trying. Just a little bit. But could he really be blamed for that?

He twiddled his fingers as he waited for the real estate agent just outside the house- a house with a white picket fence and a red door and square windows. Alexander stood looking quite bored next to him.

“We don't even have to go in if you're not interested.” John reminded him, using almost the exact wording the real estate agent had.

“No, no. I wanna look.” Alexander reassured him. But John couldn't stop the pit forming in his stomach telling him Alexander didn't want this with him.

Before he could even attempt to express his nerves, real estate agent walked up in her sharp heels. It was easy to hear her coming with the way every step clacked against the ground.

“Would you like to look inside?”

“Yes.” Alexander was the one who answered, taking John a bit by surprise. _He’s just doing that to make you feel less guilty,_ the pit in his stomach roared.

They went inside, but nothing about the house was extraordinary. The outside reflected exactly what you'd expect on the inside. A three bedroom, two-and-a-half bath suburban style house with a living room and kitchen. The backyard wasn't huge, but it wasn't as small as the patch of grass that was their current ‘yard’ at their apartment.

John told the real estate agent to keep this house on the list of possibilities, but he wasn't sure if any of the houses on the list could provide enough comfort to calm the storm in his mind.

As soon as the door to their apartment shut, John was talking. He'd rehearsed what he wanted to say during the day and now had to let the words out.

“If you don't want to settle down, like with me or ever or whatever,” he was messing up what he'd rehearsed, “just tell me.” He was already so off-script he decided to just keep going. “I understand, I'm not as interesting or adventurous as you are, and maybe we just want different lives in the end-”

“John.”

“-and that's okay but we shouldn't drag each other along-”

“John.” His volume was rising, but John still couldn't stop.

“-which isn't okay. I think we just want different things and I don't want to force you-”

“John Laurens.”

The sound of his full name stopped him in his tracks. “Yes?” He said meekly.

Alexander took a few steps towards him, keeping his eyes locked with John’s. He leaned up, making up for the height difference, and kissed him.

“Don't be ridiculous.” Alexander said with his lips just off of John’s. “You aren't forcing me to do anything. I want this, this stupidly cliche life with you.” He smiled, trying to convey all the emotions he struggled to express normally. “The white picket fence split-level house in a good neighborhood near a good school and a big yard.” He sighed.

“I wasn't sure of it when you proposed.” He admitted quietly, “But it didn't take me long to know. I tried to imagine living without you- I knew that wasn't what I wanted. I tried to imagine staying here,” he gestured to their small apartment, “or somewhere similar to here, forever. Once I realized what I didn't want it wasn't hard to know what I did.” He kissed him again, gentler. “For God’s sake, I love you.”

“I love you too.” John responded almost automatically. “I'm sorry.”

“Shh, don't be. I understand, I've never given the impression that I wanted to settle down like this, but then you came along into my life and practically started building a white picket fence around my heart before I even knew it.”

John laughed, feeling relieved.

“Now, c’mon, let’s go review the list of houses we liked.”

They move in several months later into a suburban home with a _gray_ picket fence- Alexander jokes that it's their own unique take on the white fence- and a large backyard with a swing set.


End file.
